Dragon Ball ゼロ (English Version)
by Borrador Experto
Summary: A change is what sometimes someone needs to be happy. And what is better than going to a fantasy world? Meet fantastic places, have new and peculiar friends and have incredible adventures. And that is what you will get! So I ask you, what are you?
1. Arrival in the Capital

Hi everyone!I am Borrador Experto.

Here I bring you my first fanfic story, here you will find spelling horrors, flaws and other newbie things, I hope you like it.

Explanatory:

"Talk" Character talking.

_'Think' _Character thinking.

**"Speak" **Deep or bestial voice.

***Sounds*** Sound effects.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not as dark as Tappei, nor as colorful as Toriyama, so I have nothing.

* * *

Chapter 01: Arrival in the Capital

"Mmnn ... what happened ...?"

Having opened his eyes, he was disturbed by the afternoon light.He felt sleepy, as if he had just woken up from a long sleep.

He got up from the hard ground, stretching his back, then brushed off the dust that had fallen on his clothes.

"Ouch! That hurts!"He complained, feeling strong pain come from his head, bringing his hand to the affected area, stroking it to try to calm the pain a little.

Looking around, as his vision slowly adapted to the new environment.As he did so, he was surprised at where he was.

"Where am I?"I ask now being in the middle of an old looking city and ... Medieval?

The houses and buildings were rectangular in shape, different from the round ones I had seen before.

In this, there were various types of people;atromorphic humans and animals.Well ... nothing out of the ordinary, but what caught his attention were those humans with animal features, some had cat or dog ears, they even had tails.

The clothing was peculiar, similar to that of the people who lived in the small villages, which were far from the big cities.

The streets, instead of seeing flying cars, trucks and motorcycles, were replaced by carriages that were pushed by ...

_'Dinosaurs?'_He thought, watching a huge lizard with mounts, pulling a wheelbarrow.

Dinosaurs were normally very aggressive creatures, inhabiting desolate areas where the human hand would not dare to touch.But apparently, here they managed to train and live with them.

Still static, thinking about how it had come.I really had no idea where he was and how he had gotten to this new place.

Placing his right hand on his chin and using his left hand for support, he tried to remember what had happened before reaching this situation.

_-A few moments before-_

_The sky shimmered around him, while he was flying, the wind gently hit his face._

_He glimpsed the sparkles in the clouds that shone as if they had no end._

_Crossingthe immense blue sky, nothing prevented him from enjoying his trip.It wasa beautiful sight, which many would like to admire._

_Ridingon a strange golden cloud was a young boy with dark hair like night.Bristling in all directions, palm-like and deep onyx eyes, glowing with excitement and joy, childlike._

_Hisname was Son Goku.Wearing his characteristic orange Gi, which represented him as a Kame-Sennin student.Althoughhis teacher stopped teaching him a long time ago ... But he still used it, since he liked the style it had._

_Andnow at this moment, traveling at high speed.He was..._

_"The truth flees to a sudden blow at you ~"_

_Singing ..._

_Seeing the scenery, he couldn't help but remember a song that was very popular in the city, was very catchy, and he liked it._

_He wasmoving in a hurry, heading to Capsule Corp. Since all his friends would be there waiting for his arrival._

_A week hadalreadypassed since his victory in the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi, where he fought in the grand final against participant Majunia, or better known as, Piccolo Jr._

_Theresults of this epic battle, was the total destruction of the city of Papaya Island.But surprising as it may seem, there was not a single victim.How this is possible ... apparently nobody cares._

_Now, with the earth saved, without any enemy threatening peace.Bulma decided to throw a big party to celebrate her success._

_"I hope there is a lot of food"_

_At first, Goku didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea of a party, but he was quickly persuaded with the promise of a great banquet, just for him._

_"I can't wait to get there. I'm so excited!"_

_Her joy was very remarkable, if the big smile on her face wasn't enough of an indication._

_In additionto food, he wanted to spend time with his friends.They were 3 long years, in which he did not have contact with them, since he was training in the temple of Kami-Sama._

_Hehad met them again at the tournament, after a long time.I really couldn't be happier to see them and a single day was not enough to know what happened in those years._

_"Let's go flying cloud!"he exclaimed withgreater encouragement, increased speed to reach his destination._

_"Chala Head-Chala! ~"_

_Arriving was what he had in mind, but unfortunately ... his journey never ended._

_"Huh? What's going on ...?"_

_Without warning, the environment around him began to distort, the sky, the sea, the earth, the clouds and the rays of the sun began to swirl in front of him, in a strange and somewhat unpleasant way._

_Suchaberrant mixing resulted in a dark and gross miasma._

_Suchdarkness was slowly engulfing him, as if trying to swallow him._

_"I have to get away from here soon ... Flying cloud!"_

_Realizing that he was getting too close, he tried to get away from the strange phenomenon, but it was too late._

_He couldfeel the cold running through his entire body.His senses abandoned him.Time seemed to be moving in slow motion, just so he could appreciate the depth and emptiness of such darkness.Hissight slowly blurred, his ears only noticed the blood that was pumped from his heart, not even his sense of smell was helpful at this time._

_TheonlythingI could perceive was being surrounded by a mysterious sensation._

_It was really freezing and chilling, like being hit by the cold of winter.As he felt a cold breath in his ear, as if someone was whispering to him._

_He knewthat someone was there, right in front of him, to be more precise, this person was hugging him in a somewhat uncomfortable way, trying to convey some kind of feeling._

_"W-Who are you ...?"Gathering all the forces he could, he wanted to know who he was with._

_Butbefore hearing an answer, the air hit his face hard, as the ground slowly approached._

_Hehadalreadyregained his senses, but before he could understand what was happening ..._

**_*¡Impact!*_**

_-Right now-_

"Ahhh ... That happened". He said looking back, it seemed to have been a bad dream.Maybe you ate something you disliked?

"No ... that was real"

With his hands, he ran his arms, face, and torso.Realizing they were cold, almost frozen, even her skin was a little pale, it looked like it had come out of a refrigerator.

_'How cold!' _He thought, hugging himself, to give himself some warmth.

He wanted to keep thinking about what had happened, but was interrupted by the feeling of being watched.

He looked up, only to meet a large crowd of people, all gathered around him, with looks of amazement and disbelief and some even seemed to be afraid.

Each and every one of them fixed on it.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?"

He didn't know what the cause was and hadn't done anything yet.He was just standing there without disturbing anyone.

But there was something strange about where he was standing.He felt less ... Stop.

"Ohhh ..." He said looking down, finding a hole at least 30 centimeters deep and the particular thing was that it was just the same size and shape as it was.

"Hahaha! That explains everything". He laughed, his hand ruffling his hair.

Coming out of the hole he had created, he began to walk away from the crowd that was still gaping at what he had seen.

He was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable with so much attention received.He wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

The crowd just watched as the strange boy fell from the sky, just like a meteor.Impacting with great force against the earth.And if that wasn't enough, he walked away calmly, as if nothing had happened to him.

* * *

Goku was wandering around the city, exploring its surroundings, curious about everything he saw.

There were several shops, stores with curious objects, some of clothing and others of food.

There was even a smithy with various weapons and armor.Wondering who would wear armor to fight.From their point of view, they were only an obstacle, since they reduced mobility and speed to the user.They were more in the way than they protected.

*******Swinging***

The people around him just looked at him re-eye, like it was something strange and unusual.He didn't know why, to him, everyone looked weird and even a little funny.

*******Swinging***

It was the first time I visited this place.So I enjoyed being a "tourist" in this new place.

*******Swinging***

In his childhood, he had traveled the world and thought that there were no more places to explore.

*******Swinging***

But apparently he was wrong and now he had no idea where he was.But that was the least that mattered to him, his instinct for adventure had been activated.

*******Swinging*** *******Swinging*** *******Swinging***

"Who's there?"I ask turning quickly.He wanted to know what was bothering him.It had been a while since he felt something move behind him.

"Ehh ...?"

But I don't know how he met anyone in his rear.

*******Swinging***

Again he was there, now his gaze went to her back, encountering something he had lost a long time ago.

"My tail!"It was his cry of joy and amazement, seeing that his tail had grown again.

Long ago it was cut by Kami-Sama, as she wanted to bring back the moon.He didn't know what the relationship of his tail and the moon was, but Kami-Sama argued that it would only hinder him in their battles.

And now with his tail back, he felt stronger and more energetic.He had really missed her so much.

"Hey boy!"

His bubble of joy burst, bringing him back to reality.To one side of it was a small fruit stand and inside was a burly-looking guy with a serious look.

"Hi! I'm Goku" he introduced himself with his hand up, giving a casual greeting.

The vendor ignored the boy's greeting, going straight to what interests him.

"Welcome to my store, would you be interested in taking some abble?"

"Abble? What is that?"

The seller was a little surprised by the silly question.

_'Ahh ... Another alien.And this one seems to be more idiotic than the previous one'_

"Look, this is it" he said, taking an abble, showing it to the curious boy.

"That's an apple ... why do you call it that?"I ask with narrowed eyes, in a tone of disbelief.

The seller did not take this in a good way.It seemed like the boy just wanted to tease him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you going to buy something or are you just going to keep bothering?"The man asked with a frown.

_'How bitter'_ Thought the Son.He had no idea how he managed to sell his merchandise with that attitude.And her appearance was not helpful.

Checking his shirt, he looked for some money he had saved in case he wanted to eat something.Pulling out a 10 thousand zenis bill, maybe that would be enough to buy something decent.

"I don't know what the hell is that. If you don't have copper or at least silver coins, I won't give you anything"

"Coins? No, I don't have any."

"Then get the hell out of here, you scare me away from the clientele!"the seller shouted, in a rude and demanding tone.While waving his hand, like he scared away an animal.

* * *

When he was kicked out of the place, he continued on his way, while in his hands he observed a bill with the image of a rare subject with a gas mask.

If he remembered correctly, his name was Tori-bot.Who the guy was, never took it for granted.

Just a few steps ahead, there was a small alley.

Sunlight hardly reached the place, making it look dark and lonely.It was almost empty, there were only a few wooden boxes at the end of this one.

He paused for a moment, managing to see what a young boy was sitting at the end of.

His appearance seemed curious, even his clothes seemed familiar.I try to get closer and talk to him, but I abandoned that idea when noticing that the boy was busy talking to himself, rather, he was shouting things without any sense, in what seemed to be a tantrum.

_'The best thing is for me to leave here'_

Not wanting to get involved with the young man's problem, he continued on his way, in a little more haste.

He kept walking, paying no attention to his path.He had his arms behind his head and his eyes were on the sky.

"It seems that my money is useless to me"

Goku was not the type of person who gave importance to money.In his childhood, living far from civilization, I never need it.

"Get out of my way!"

He heard a loud scream, which was approaching him.It was sharp and feminine, to what seemed to be the voice of a girl.

Without bothering to look, he only took a step to his right, to give the young girl free way.

A yellow blur passed him at full speed.Whoever it was, it was very fast, but nothing compared to what he had seen before.

Even with that, his gaze did not drop from the blue sky.Just looking at the clouds helped him think.

"I believed that Zeni was accepted everywhere."

Zeni was the currency that circulated around the world.There was not a single place where they will not use this monetary system.

"Now I need to get copper or silver coins to buy food" he said with a long sigh, he got a little annoyed why now he had to find a way to make some money.

"But ... how much do I need to buy food?"He asked the air, while he stopped.

That was a good question.He barely knew the value of Zeni, and its value only mediates him depending on how much food he could devour.And now...

"Ahhh, I have no idea!"groaning with her hands to her head, she shook herself in frustration.

Earning the curious glances of some passers-by, who turned away when noticing his strange behavior.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong with the funny-haired ni-chan?"It was the question of a little girl, who was holding her mother's hand.

"Nothing darling, the best thing would be for us to stay away. It won't be contagious" the woman replied, looking away from the strange orange boy.He didn't want his daughter to be around a madman.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just go out and hunt for something to eat," the Son concluded as calmly as if the above had never happened.

Things like food were easy for him to get.If he was hungry, all he had to do was hunt or fish.There were many animals on Paoz Mountain, so their food source would not end so easily.

"Please make way!"

I hear a new voice.Unlike the previous one, it is soft and mature at the same time.

"In this city, everyone seems to be in a hurry," he complained exasperated, taking a step to his left, giving way to the girl and at that moment, a silver flash passed by him.

I blink for a moment, turning around, glimpse beautiful silver hair pulling away, as she got lost mingling in the crowd.

_'Beautiful...'_

It was a fleeting thought, so quick that he would easily forget.A word that was never used before, but right now, he couldn't find a better one to explain what he had seen.

The girl for a moment turned her beautiful face, fixing her bright violet eyes on him.I could see a glow of curiosity and something I can't figure out in them.

It was only in fractions of a second that their eyes met, then lost.

He just stood still for a moment, as he continued to watch the direction the girl was following.

His appearance seemed intriguing to her and the color of her hair stood out in the crowd.

But somehow ... he liked it.

* * *

Still exploring, he planned to find his way out of the city.He could see the sun as it slowly hid on the horizon.Giving it a reddish orange color, announcing the arrival of the darkness of the night.

The city was huge, so walking aimlessly was not a good idea.I try to ask some people, but you are just ignoring it or walking away from it.

Some were kind enough to help him.Mostly they were the elderly who found their appearance adorable or the children, who found their hair funny.

After having gathered enough information, he knew the name and where he was.

The Capital of Lugnica.The Dragon Kingdom.

_'A dragon ... Perhaps it will be Sheng-Long?' _Remembering the magic dragon, perhaps, in this kingdom they worshiped it or something similar.

Also that this country is located to the east of the continent.

This had confused him a little.He knew that to the east was one of the capitals;East City, plus there were also the Paoz Mountains, the place where he lives.But the existence of an entire country ...

"Sorry".

As he continued to be trapped in his thoughts, he heard the voice of a young man just a few steps ahead of him.

He paid no attention and without further ado, he just jumped on the young man, clearing his way.

The young man was surprised by what was done.It was a somewhat rude way of ignoring someone.But still, it didn't seem to have bothered him.

He approached the orange boy again, firmly grasping his right shoulder to attract his attention.

Goku realizing this, turned to meet the subject.

The young man was slightly taller than he and was slim.He had fire red hair, crystalline blue eyes, his white dress could be seen that it was from someone of the upper class and on his waist he had a white case with gold details with a strange sword.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Still with my hand on his shoulder, he looked carefully at the young man in front of him.I didn't know who he was, but just by looking at him I knew one very important thing.

It was strong, not just strong, very strong.A great deal of power emanated from him, which he could not measure with certainty.

Instinctively tensing his muscles.She had gotten too close to him and didn't feel him in the least.It was only until he was touching it that he realized its existence.

This in no way would look good, preparing for the possible actions of the newcomer.

The young man, noticing that he was making the boy uncomfortable, withdrew his hand and walked away a bit, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to get your attention" the young man calmed, making an apologetic gesture.

"You surprised me. I really didn't realize your presence" Goku replied, more relaxed.He seemed like a good person, perhaps his reaction was exaggerated.

"My name is Reinhard Van Astrea, nice to meet you" introducing himself casually and kindly, he extended his hand, waiting for his answer.

"Hi, I'm Goku. Nice to meet you" He smiled and returned the gesture.Giving you a handshake.

With this Reinhard's expression changed to an unreadable one, but he quickly abandoned it.Goku noticed this fleeting change, but refrained from commenting.

"I was going through these sides and I couldn't help but notice that you seemed lost."

"Hahaha, it's very obvious, isn't it?"

"I'd rather say."

It wasn't like it was a secret.He had been walking aimlessly for 2 hours and saying that he was lost was not enough.

"Actually, it is the first time that I am here"

"I see. And tell me, what brought you to the capital of Lugnica?"

"Mmm... Nothing in particular, I'm just passing through"

"Well, it's very nice this time of year" added the red-haired, in a friendly tone."But it seems unusual to me that you have managed to enter the capital."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing important, don't worry"

Lugnica is currently not in good condition.So it is strange to meet foreigners visiting the place.

"And then Goku, is there somewhere you're going?"

"I want to get to the Western Capital, but I got a little disoriented and I ended up here, hehehe" explained the black-haired man, scratching his cheek, laughing a little.He felt a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Capital of the West? It is the first time that I hear that they call it that, I think you are referring to Kararagi," said the knight, looking from head to toe to Gi Orange, his clothes had certain similarities with those of the country of the West. ."Maybe you're from there?"I continue with the certainty of being right.

_'Kararagi?I haven't heard that name before'_. Hethought."I don't think so. I live in the mountains of the East," said the jet.

Reinhard was surprised by what he had said, his words were sincere, he doubted that he was lying.But something of what he had said caught his attention.

"To the east? Lugnica is the easternmost country on the continent. After that is the Great Waterfall."

Goku's spirits faded upon hearing those words.

"What !? Really?"The Son expressed his doubt.'_Fence ... Then I haven't made any progress'. _He thought.

"Goku, if you are in trouble, I could offer you my help"

"Don't worry, I can solve this" rejected the young man with a tail, with his optimistic attitude back.

I knew this problem was not something to worry about, I could fix it in a jiffy ... Maybe.

"I will trust your words, but if you need my help, you can ask for me at the Knights Station"

"Okay! Thanks for the help". He thanked turning to continue on his way."Now I have to go. We won't see you later, Reinhard!" And with this he ran, like a soul carried by the wind.

"Goodbye Goku, good luck" the blue-eyed said goodbye, watching him run with his hand up, swinging it from side to side, while he had a big smile on his face.

When she watched him disappear into the crowd, her expression changed to a more serious and concerned one.For some reason, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

She had her suspicions of the boy.I was hoping I was wrong, but ... you're alone, they claimed, to their bad luck.

"It seems that I will not be able to relax on my day off" he said to no one in particular, watching the horizon as the sun was slowly setting.

And with this he resumed his walk, thinking about how the day will end.

* * *

By nightfall, Goku was on the edge of the city, sitting on a huge wall that completely surrounded her.

The structure and construction it had was incredible, taking the shape of a hexagon and in the center of everything was a huge castle, which was by far bigger and better than Pilaf's.

It was time for him to leave, he had a matter that could not wait any longer."If I'm late Bulma will kill me ..." I mumble with a little fear in her voice.

She remembered her talk with Reinhard, she knew he was strong.For the next time they meet, I would challenge him to a fight.

Excited by the idea, he would look forward to their reunion, but for now the party was paramount.

"Snow?" He was surprised to notice the sudden arrival of a snowfall.

The temperature changed rapidly, feeling the icy wind hit her face.Her breath was visible and she couldn't help but tremble from the loss of body heat.

The small snowfall passed almost instantly into a heavy freezing storm.The sky was completely cloudy, hiding the night sky from view.

It was strange, no such abrupt change in weather was possible.Over the course of the day, there was not a single indication of a storm coming.

The snow in a short time had already completely covered the capital, where white was what dominated the view.

Even with his vision clouded by the blizzard, he was still able to see something in the distance.

"What is that?" He asked himself, wanting to know what he was observing.

At the other end of the city was a huge, bestial-looking shadow that had come out of nowhere, just as the storm began.

_'Maybe it has something to do with it?' _With that doubt in mind, he set out to find an answer and the best way to do it is to go straight to the possible cause.

* * *

Running as fast as he could, he returned to the city, seeing around him the changes caused by the storm.

The snow was covering both houses and buildings.Even the stores, which still had the merchandise outside, that were being hidden by the frost.

The streets and roads were blocked by the accumulation of snow.This made it difficult for people to travel and impeded the passage of carriages, so transportation was paralyzed.

I do not know he met any person, possibly you have taken refuge in their homes to protect themselves from the relentless cold that hit them.

With this change, no one could relate it to the busy and bustling city that was in the day, which now silence and emptiness were the only ones present.

He continued on his way to the giant shadow, noticing that the closer he got, the cold was getting more intense.

_'This looks bad'_. He thought, knowing that if the temperature continued to drop, people in the city would be in serious trouble.

* * *

Leaving the commercial area, he had reached the most remote areas, known as the slums.Being able to notice the great difference with respect to the areas that are more central.

What were well-built buildings and houses, now there were only small run-down houses that would fall at some point.

The snow was intensifying, the cold was at a level where a normal person would not survive.Too good he wasn't the normal type.

He continued to survey the area, horrified by the scenery before his eyes.

"W-Who could have done this?"Stuttered shocked by what he was seeing.

Men, women, and even children, all turned into frozen statues.The place looked like a kind of morbid and sick museum, where people were the sculptures for the exhibition.

_'I can't feel any Ki'. _Hethought, implying that there was no one left alive."Curse!"He yelled furiously, restarting his march towards his target.Whoever has done this will have to pay for their actions.

Closer and closer, he came across more ice statues, but unlike the previous ones these were not civilians.

Upon closer inspection, I notice that they were all men equally uniformed, while in their icy hands, they held a sword as a weapon.Possibly they were the knights, which Reinhard had mentioned earlier.

Each of them surrounding the threat that was falling in the capital, but none was a rival for it.

***Footsteps* *Footsteps* *Footsteps***

'Something is coming'.He heard in the distance as something immense was heading in his direction.

His weight was such that the earth shook with every step he took.As a gigantic shadow slowly grew in size, getting closer.

***¡Footsteps!* *¡Footsteps!* *¡Footsteps!***

The cold grew more and more, his body began to be affected by the low temperatures, the pain that hit him and his skin a little pale, were the first indications that he was falling into hypothermia.

***¡Footsteps!* *¡Footsteps!* *¡Footsteps!***

Ignoring the sensation, he began to focus on what was to come.His gaze was fixed on the dark silhouette, refusing to leave it, his muscles tensed preparing for the fight and with his right hand he held his sacred staff that was tied behind his back, it will be very helpful.

***¡FOOTSTEPS!* *¡FOOTSTEPS!* *¡FOOTSTEPS!***

_'Here it is!'_.When the footsteps stopped, they announced the creature's arrival.

I was shocked to see it.

Its size was almost equal to Piccolo's, when he used his growth technique in the tournament, being able to compare with a building.

Its feline appearance was similar to that of a tiger;enormous fangs as sharp as daggers, claws that would easily cut through meat, gray and white fur that could blend in with the snowy environment, and his sharp golden eyes that shone with contempt and fury.

But there was something that drew his attention to everything else, his Ki, or rather, the lack of it.Despite having it right in front of him, he was not able to feel it, it was as if the huge beast ...

It did not exist.

_'What the hell are you?'_.With that doubt in mind, he didn't know what he was dealing with.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he caught how the creature opened its jaws showing its sharp canines.

**"WWWRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**It was the big cat's roar, generating a shock wave that dragged everything in front of it.

The black-haired man covered himself with both arms as he was hit by strong gusts that were able to tear apart the small houses around him.

"It is very strong."He said with a little emotion in his voice.Despite the critical situation he was in, he couldn't stop his desire to fight from calming down.

"Aaaahhhh ...!"It was his battle cry when he ran towards his opponent, being hit by strong winds that did nothing to stop him.

And thus beginning the most intense battle of his life.

* * *

Update 03/18

If you have come this far, thank you very much.

I have not made any changes, everything remains the same.

The only difference is that now there is ... a new scene!

It is not much, but I think it is better than what I had previously left.

The first chapter of Arc 1 (now it is) has ended and as you can see the story deviates a little from the canon of Re: Zero.

I did it this way since I wanted to show a bit the consequences of the first subaru loop, where he and emilia die and we already know what happens when that happens.

So soon there will be a confrontation between Goku and Puck!

The next chapter will take a while, so this is it for now.I'll try to get on the next one soon.

Thanks again for following the story.

Bye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 02: Back to the Start

Hello everyone! I am an Expert Draft.

After a long time I bring the second chapter of this story!

* * *

Explanatory:

"Talk" Character talking.

_'Think' Character thinking._

**"Speak" Deep or bestial voice.**

*** Sounds * Sound effects.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not as dark as Tappei, nor as colorful as Toriyama, so I have nothing.

* * *

Chapter 02: Back to the Start

Lugnica, the dragon kingdom.

It is a country that is further east of the continent. Beyond is the great waterfall being the limit of this world.

At the heart of this country is the capital, a huge citadel divided into several sectors:

In the first is the castle of the royal family, followed by the upper class sector where the nobles reside, then there is the commercial area where all the shops are located.

And finally the slums ... These were abandoned by the government and which are further from the center, almost reaching the limits.

The population is around 300 thousand people, that and not counting the travelers, merchants and those in charge of transportation.

Each person knew what work he had to do in his day to day, despite the decline of the country that was increasingly notable.

But despite that, activity in the capital was quite high, just like any other city in its neighboring countries.

Sunrise started perfectly sunny, indicating that it is another normal day in the routine life of the residents.

That would be the common thought of all people; Whether it is a merchant, worker, gentleman or for any other who has an activity outside the commercial area, but ...

You could not be more wrong.

A loud roar was heard, as something fell from the sky and hit the ground hard, shaking it a little, raising a thick cloud of dust that left whatever that was a mystery.

Panic and fear invaded some with the idea that perhaps it is a terrorist attack or perhaps an evil foreboding that something horrible would soon come. While others had won curiosity, wanting to know what had fallen.

The bravest ones approached, expectant for what would be revealed by the curtain of dust that slowly disappeared by the wind that circulated.

Many were stunned to find a young boy in strange orange robes lying in the middle of a crater.

Questions began to pour in from all directions incessantly.

"What happened?"

"Who's that boy?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Is he dead?"

The murmurs resonated in the area in search of an answer that will explain this strange event.

Everyone was so busy with their dilemmas that they didn't realize that the mysterious boy was getting up.

Noticing it, fear and awe shot to new heights, as a single question invaded their heads.

_'What is it?'_

A normal human would not survive such a fall, and even less would be unscathed. Given this, some decided to move away as soon as possible for fear of what the strange invader might do.

But they stopped instantly when a strange sound came to their ears from the boy who was still standing with his eyes fixed on nothing and his jaw dropped.

_'Did he hit his head?'_

Sure, the expression on his face made him look like a complete idiot, but somehow this helped reduce the tension a bit.

Citizens watched more closely as the stranger took his first step, only to stumble through the hole he had created and fall facedown on the ground.

"THIS IS HELL!"

And with that scream, panic set in.

* * *

"Baaaaahhh ..." It was the only sound that came from Son Goku's open mouth, as his slime escaped leaving a slimy thread that almost touched the ground.

His dull eyes captured what was happening nearby, but the information was not currently received by his brain.

_'I'm in heaven?' _He wondered as he paid attention to his surroundings. Looking from side to side as if it were a strange and distant event.

_"I never imagined that the sky would be so ... boring."_

He came to that conclusion after having analyzed the area, being very disappointed in where he was.

_'Deja vu...'_

A strange sensation hit him to the bottom of his head, when the situation became familiar, as if he had been through this before.

The nervous crowd watching his every move closely.

Houses and buildings with strange shapes.

And a dinosaur pulling a carriage.

He unconsciously stepped forward, only to stumble and fall face-first on the hard pavement.

"THIS IS HELL!" He squealed clutching his nose after using it to cushion his descent.

He did not know that even after death he was able to feel pain and it had worked as an excellent alarm clock.

"That really hurts ..." He complained, still getting up with his hand clutching his nose. He turned to see what had blocked his path.

_'Deja vu'._

And there it was. A freshly made human-sized crater, standing in the middle of the crowd. And by the way it was it was well known to him.

_'Wait ... This is not the other world.' _She understood by giving him another look at where she was.

"The commercial area?" I mumble confused. _'How did I get here?' _He tried to think, but stopped when he felt her hand touch his chin.

"He's back!" He exclaimed incredulously, raising his right arm as he clenched his fist repeatedly.

"B-But how ...?"

With that doubt, he observed the rest of his body in detail and, to his greatest confusion, found nothing abnormal.

Their clothes were perfect, showed no signs of damage or wear, and showed no dirt spots.

Her skin seemed to be in perfect condition; no cuts or scratches, bumps or bruises and fewer burn marks from high or low temperatures.

He stretched his body a little, checking his physical condition and to his surprise, he felt good, really good. There was no pain or discomfort, not the slightest feeling of discomfort.

"This is strange".

All these events had no explanation, everything seemed confusing from his point of view.

_Maybe someone knows something, he_ thought, looking around, realizing he was alone.

"Eh? Where will they all have gone?"

A moment ago the square was full of many people and now they had vanished into thin air without him noticing.

He shrugged and then looked up at the blue sky, allowing the sun's rays to touch his body. I smile with satisfaction, I couldn't remember how good the afternoon heat felt.

But that expression was wiped from his face, being changed by a frown and a grimace of annoyance.

Despite the warm and welcoming atmosphere, the memory of his death still stuck in his mind.

With a new sparkle burning in his eyes, he walked away from the place, he had many questions that needed answer.

* * *

_'Normal'._

It was the only thing on his mind, his face only showed his seriousness and his gaze analyzed every detail of the area.

The houses and buildings were intact, there was no sign that they had ever been frozen.

The streets were completely clean, there were no traces of the snow that flooded the roads and he did not even find remains of water as a sign of what had happened.

And the people acted with total calm and tranquility, only pending to do their daily tasks.

_'What's going on?'_

Half an hour had passed in which he had spent talking to every person who would be on his way, trying to find some answer that would clear his mind.

But to his dismay, no one seemed to have any idea what he was talking about; the former denied everything he had said, as if it had never happened. Some looked at him strangely, asking him if he was crazy and others scoffed without even believing in the possibility that the capital would be attacked.

But despite the difference in words and reactions, the answer was the same.

Nothing happened.

After hearing all those words that only denied the events as if they were true, he decided that it would be best to explore the rest of the area.

"I need to do it quickly." I speak exasperated not wanting to waste time on the long haul.

The city was immense, it was a lot of land that it had to cover and I didn't have the time, much less the patience, to go all over the place.

He paused for a moment when a spotlight caught fire over his head. "I'm a genius!" He praised himself as he put his hand behind his back and grabbed an object that was highly appreciated.

The Sacred Staff.

This was one of the memories his late grandfather, Son Gohan, had left for him. It is a unique object in the world, not only for its incredible resistance, but also for having an amazing magical ability, making it a very powerful weapon-tool.

He grasped the red cane with both hands and nailed it hard to the ground. Several curious gazes locked on him, wondering what he might be planning.

"Grow holy staff!" With those words the cane released a reddish glow and with this it began to lengthen dozens of meters taking the black-haired man.

It stopped when being at the same height as a skyscraper, being able to have a wide view of the city. There was not a single place that escaped his eyes, that were only stopped by the horizon.

"There is nothing ..." He muttered in complete disbelief after having finished analyzing the capital.

He had found nothing to indicate that a terrible storm had fallen the night before, completely covering and freezing the city.

Looking in another direction he found the slums and from what he knew was the area where his battle began and ended.

"!?" His eyes couldn't be more open from what he was seeing.

All the destruction their confrontation had caused was gone, as if it were going to nothing. The old houses were intact, although from their appearances he could not say for sure.

He also managed to see the inhabitants who continued with the same depressing attitude as he remembered them.

He inspected the terrain more carefully and it showed no signs of struggle or residue of having been destroyed by the multiple attacks that were carried out.

Even the boundary wall was totally intact. He remembered that he had been collapsed when the creature fell on him, (with his help of course).

_'Have they fixed it?' _He thought for a moment, but that idea was quickly scrapped.

You could tell how long it had to be built, with the moss and small traits of vegetation showing enough.

"Arrg ..." He growled in frustration as he scratched his scalp.

Going up here had done nothing to help him, on the contrary, his head was flooded with many more questions.

"I should get down from here." He was about to begin his descent. "Ehh?" But something had caught his attention.

In the distance, mixed with the crowd, he saw a well-known red hair. He sharpened his eyes for more details of who it might be.

"Oh ... it's Reinhard." I confirm when the red-haired, as if listening to being called would fix his gaze on him.

Even with the great distance that separated them, it was easy for the knight to have found him. She waved her hand to greet him, watching him respond with a nervous smile and a slight wave of his hand.

"Time to go down, come back holy staff!" He exclaimed and his staff was quickly lowered causing him to return to the ground.

Down to earth, he was greeted by the multiple bulging eyes and jaws that almost reached the ground.

"Why are they acting so weird?" He wondered as he continued on his way. Completely ignoring being the cause of that behavior.

* * *

After an hour, Goku was still walking in one direction. His mind was not fixed on his environment and his body moved automatically.

"It seems that nothing has happened." That was the conclusion he had come to after his investigation.

His head worked at a thousand an hour, trying to find an explanation that would make sense of what was happening.

*** Sniff * * sniff * * sniff ***

"What does that smell like?"

But he was interrupted when he perceived a mysterious stench that circulated in the air.

The essence was light, being imperceptible to an ordinary person. He could detect it thanks to his developed sense of smell that he obtained after years of living in nature.

*** Sniff * * sniff * * sniff ***

He raised his nose as his nostrils expanded and contracted, looking like a dog trying to find the source that caused that strange essence.

But he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Noticing the scent growing stronger, he raised his arm to smell her armpit.

*** Sniff * * sniff * * sniff ***

He kept sniffing, noticing that the scent was coming off him, not only from his skin but even his clothes emanating that rare scent.

"I need a bathroom".

"Hey you! Hound nose!"

A familiar voice caught his attention, realizing he was standing in a vegetable store.

_'Deja vu!'_

"If you're going to keep doing that, do it somewhere else! You scare me away from the clientele!" The seller complained in disgust.

_'How can I scare them, when your face is the scariest?'_he thought as he saw the scar on the vendor's face.

"Oh! Hello, how long without seeing us." I greet the Son. "How did it go?"

"Wrong. It seems like foreigners like to come clog in my store." The older man replied with a grimace of annoyance. "And you ... who the hell are you?"

"I'm Goku, we talked yesterday."

"Yesterday? This is the first time I've seen you, boy."

"Oh come on ... Did you forget about me so fast?" The black-haired man asked offended

"I don't think it's possible to forget hair like that ..." He replied getting an incredulous look from the boy. "And then, are you going to buy something or are you going to keep bothering?"

"I already told you that I have no money."

A mark of anger was formed on the seller's forehead by the growing iran he had, being easily perceived by the dark-haired man who already knew what was coming.

"Hahaha, sorry for the inconvenience and ... Bye!"

And with this he ran away before being thrown from the same place again.

* * *

After almost being dumped a second time, he had entered a dark and lonely alley, the same one he had seen before and which now seemed to him a perfect place where he could be alone and think calmly.

All day he set out to make sense of his intrigues, but all he found were more unknowns than he was already fed up with.

For the quiet inhabitants the events that passed that cold night did not happen and to their dismay the tests only reaffirmed that belief.

But he knew it, those terrible scenes that seemed to be taken from the worst horror movies, were insistently clinging to his memories, refusing to let go.

The storm that cruelly hit the city.

Men, women and children mercilessly frozen to death.

Huge golden eyes that gleamed ominously from the chaos it caused.

And his death ...

"I died". He said in a dry, bitter voice, clenching his fists with suppressed fury.

Death was not something he was comfortable with, in fact, the thought of losing his life was terrifying, but the fate that came from remembering that he failed to protect anyone left those fears aside.

His expression grew darker and darker as the memories grew more vivid. He kept thinking, the more he closed himself in his head, blocking the nothing from his exterior.

Her eyes widened as she realized a fact she had overlooked from the start.

"I died, but I'm here. So that means ..." He said slowly, as his smile widened. "I was revived!" He exclaimed as he quickly rose from the ground.

"But how?" I express your doubt. "The dragon balls? ... Yes, it must have been that!"

"Maybe Bulma and the others brought them together to bring me back to life!" I am very excited to finally have some answers.

"And if I was revived, all the people were too!" He added in conclusion. "Wait ... And everything else?" He asked himself.

There were still gaps to fill. The damage done to the terrain and the city, and the lack of memory of everything that happened, including the memories of the beast.

"What kind of wish did they make?"

He thought for a moment, but was stopped when something crossed his mind.

I take his hand to register inside his dogi, looking for something that he always kept and when he found it, he slowly took it out to have it in front of his eyes and when he saw it, it almost came out of its holes.

_'But how?'_

And there in his hand, was the four-star sphere still with its orange glow present, indicating that it had not been used.

It was blank. When he thought he had managed to find a reasonable explanation for everything that had happened. Just vast with seeing the sphere to get it back to the start.

"Ahhh ... my head hurts." He groaned as he rubbed his hundreds as the pain was yet to come.

Thinking about complicated things was not his thing, everything that happened was a mystery and continuing to investigate would only cause him more headaches.

His gaze returned to what was at hand. Although the rays of the sun did not reach, the sphere shone with its own light, illuminating the dark place a little.

A warm sensation invaded his chest when several memories passed before his eyes; his past, his adventures and the strong ties he had created.

"Well, I feel better already!" I scream with his characteristic back attitude.

"Oh ... I'm glad to hear that"

An unknown voice was heard. He had a tone of sarcasm and mockery, which he did not find pleasant.

He fixed his gaze at the exit of the alley, meeting three unreliable-looking subjects; a big guy, a skinny guy and a dwarf.

Despite the clear differences regarding their appearances, they each had something in common, (apart from their dirty and worn clothes) and it was the malicious looks that were directed at him.

"Hello ... Can I help you?"

"Sure you can. You just have to give up everything you have of value and you can leave without getting hurt." The largest replied.

_'Burglars?' _The dark-haired man thought already knowing where the matter was going. "Sorry, but I'm not bringing anything with me."

"Hahaha, don't go overboard with us." I speak the smallest. "We know you have a jewel with you. So you'd better hand it over." I finish pointing to the hand of the black-eyed man.

The villains were pleased by the facts that seemed to favor them. An idiot who was alone in a secluded alley where no one would enter and best of all, he brought with him a jewel, a huge gem!

It would be the easiest robbery of their lives, they would just have to corner him to prevent him from escaping and intimidate him a bit and if he tries to resist easily it would be

"No".

"Than!?" X3

"I said I won't give you anything." Goku stated bluntly. "And I have to go now, so get out of my way or I'll be forced to hit you." He warned lazily, shaking his hand for them to leave.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are !?" I speak for the first time the thinnest, with a highly aggressive attitude.

"We'll make you regret, asshole!"

"Don't think you'll get out of here alive, palm tree hairs." The older one growled, thundering his knuckles as he approached.

_"I thought that would work."_

His plan was simply to give them a warning to leave him alone, but to his surprise he had only managed to infuriate them.

"Haaa ..." The dark-haired man gave a long sigh of resignation knowing that the conflict was inevitable.

"What? You don't plan to defend yourself?" The villain asked mockingly, thinking that the fool had flinched.

Goku stood still, opting not to take a fighting stance, as he did not seem necessary to beat these guys. I relax his muscles as much as possible to reduce the force of his attacks and avoid causing too much damage.

"Take this!" The bandit shouted, throwing his fist straight at the black-haired unprotected face.

The Son saw the blow in slow motion, tilted his head a little, thus avoiding the right hand that followed long by his shoulder.

The thief was surprised when his arm was grabbed and pulled by the boy.

***Knock***

"Ugh!" He groaned in pain as he elbowed him in the abdomen, forcing him to force air out of his lungs.

"Damned!" It was the cry of the pale boy, who upon seeing his comrade kneeling on the ground, rushed to attack.

But with a quick movement of the arm, the one in the orange suit brought his fist to the face of the bravucon who approached his side.

***Knock***

***Crunch***

"Aaaahhhh! My nose!" She screeched as she felt the blood flow down her nostrils. Using both hands in an attempt to stop fluid loss.

"Maybe I use a lot of force?"

"GO DEAD!"

The dark-haired man heard an angry cry coming from behind him, already knowing that it belonged to the big-eyed dwarf. Which used the attack of his companions as a distraction to approach from behind and stab him with a dagger he had in hand.

***Lash***

But he was stopped when a brown blur hit him in the face, causing him to fall without resistance to the ground.

"Ahhh ...! What was that !?" The pelicano demanded when small tears formed in his eyes while caressing his cheek that was red and swollen.

"My tail". Goku replied pointing to his limb swaying from side to side.

"What ... the hell? *** Cough * * Cough *** Are you a ... Demi-human?" The husky bandit spoke with difficulty.

_'Demi-Human?'_

"PIECE OF SHIT!" The skinny boy roared in anger with blood still running from his nose, staining his white T-shirt red. "I'll rip your limbs off one by one!" He declared holding in his hands a pair of curved swords.

"Hey, calm down. Acting that way you won't accomplish anything, just give up."

"What's ... happening? ... Are you afraid?" The big man started still trying to catch his breath. "You should ... since you're about to ... die."

"Yes, yes! Pray for your life and you may not suffer too much!" The youngest continued with red eyes as a sign that he was about to cry.

"Shut up."

"..." X2

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The skinny boy yelled at the top of his lungs, running straight to his target with his swords ready to cut.

Goku remained calm, waiting for the boy who had a crazy face painted in red to arrive and when he was close, the thief swung both swords to cut the neck of the pointy hair.

*** Metal Shock ***

"!" X3

Everyone present was stunned to see how the orange boy blocked the blades with his forearm without receiving a scratch.

"T-This is impossible ..." I barely manage to say the white-haired man, but the doubt was erased in an instant by the go. "Bartardo!" I scream starting a chain of attacks from all possible angles.

The Son easily blocked every cut of the malefactor, using only one arm to defend himself. Each attack was fast and powerful at the beginning, but each time they lost strength due to the loss of energy of the user.

Already noticing that the criminal was at his limit, the Son decided to end this.

*** Break! ***

Applying more force to his arm, he smashed one of the blades into contact.

The thief lost his balance when his weapon was shattered like a fragile crystal. He tried to recover as soon as possible, using his remaining sword to pierce his enemy's chest.

But as he got closer he received a blow to the wrist, which caused his weapon to fly into the sky, away from his hand.

Seeing that he was off guard, the dark-haired man threw a horizontal kick to the skinny guy's stomach.

***Knock***

"Urgh!"

That upon receiving the impact it flew out like a ball.

"!" X2

The remaining two saw how their partner was fast approaching them and tried to dodge it but ...

***Shock***

***Impact***

They were very slow, being hit by the human projectile and then colliding painfully against the wall that stopped them.

The sword fell back to the ground, being caught by the black-eyed man who swung it aiming directly at the nose of the criminal trio.

These despite their blurred vision managed to distinguish the shine of the cold metal that was on them. Sweat drenched their bodies as their stomachs twisted causing nausea.

Fear fell on their heads with such weight that it could crush them at any moment. They could only observe the dark look of disappointment of the person who just moments ago was about to hit and for their misfortune the result was the opposite.

"Give up?" Asked the boy with a tail, noticing how the subjects writhed when they heard his words.

There was a moment of silence, as the thugs did not seem to want to speak, opting to stay still without making any noise in an attempt to disappear their presences.

"Get out of my way idiots!"

As Son's patience was about to run out, a female voice was heard approaching. Stopping to observe what was happening.

"Hah! Looks like they're doing very well, newbies." The newcomer spoke sarcastically, not hiding his clear amusement.

Both Goku and the criminals both fell silent as they watched the little blonde girl laugh out loud, clutching her stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

"Felt! You have to get us out of here!"

"This guy is not normal! He is a monster!"

"We ... will kill."

Various pleas came out of the bandits, fearful of the repercussions that Gi Orange's would take.

"What? You guys got into this alone, so find a way not to die." The girl spoke without a hint of empathy.

"Aren't you going to help them?" The black-haired man asked, getting the attention from the red eye.

"I don't have to help losers like them." The blonde replied, earning several offended and angry expressions.

_"That doesn't sound friendly."_

"And you...?" He was about to ask as he looked closely at the black-eyed man. "Well, it doesn't matter." On second thought, he had no time to waste. Your curiosity could wait.

The girl quickly passed over the others, reaching the end of the alley where she jumped from wall to wall until she reached the roof and disappeared from everyone's view.

"Wow ... It's pretty nimble, don't you think?" I ask turning my attention back to the thieves.

"We forgive!"

"We won't do it again!"

"I ... don't want to die ...!"

Several cries of supplication filled the small site, being easily heard by passersby outside, but who ignored the events as if they did not exist.

"Calm down already! I'm not going to kill you!" The Son tried to speak as calmly as possible. "And you stop crying!" But I don't know he noticed the excess force in his voice.

The thugs simply ignored the boy's words, only noticing the screams and frustration on his face.

"Ahhh ... I'm tired of their screaming, so it's time for me to put them to sleep." He thought it would be a good solution to knock them unconscious. A single blow to the nape of the neck and they would be instantly "asleep".

The bullies only increased their cries by what those words possibly meant. Watching as the foreigner approached with his hand raised, about to lower it like a guillotine that would cut their heads ...

"Stop villain!"

"!" X4

Those present were paralyzed when they heard a soft and melodic voice, but at the same time strong and decisive that came from the exit of the now very busy alley.

For a moment Goku had forgotten what he was doing, only to focus his efforts on the beautiful young woman who attracted his vision.

He did not know what was attracting his attention; her beautiful face with soft and delicate features or perhaps her silver hair that shone in the reflected light of the sun or perhaps her simple clothes but perfectly highlighting the attributes of who will wear them.

_'DEJA VU!'_

Simply the woman in front of her possessed a beauty that would leave any man dazzled. But for someone like him, such a concept as feminine beauty was incomprehensible and irrelevant.

And for obvious reason. Spending three years just being accompanied by a wrinkled green guy and someone strange looking and with a funny accent is no help to a growing teenager.

***Silence***

After her announcement, the young woman remained silent, like the rest of the people who were there.

"Hey ... Hey ...! Are you okay?"

The peliplata was brought out of her thoughts upon hearing the boy's words. Remembering what was the reason for coming here.

"I do not know who you are and what you plan, but you have an object that is my property."

_'Wait to?'_

"It is really important to me. I will let you leave unscathed in exchange for your return." The girl continued extending her hand to the orange boy.

The way of speaking of the girl was educated and well elaborated, demonstrating the maturity and intelligence of a noble. But there was something wrong, every word he spoke felt ...

Forced.

"What are you talking about?"

Goku had not the slightest idea what the girl wanted, who seemed totally convinced that she was right.

"Pretending ignorance will not help you out of this, return what you stole from me"

"Steal? I haven't stolen anything from you!" The Son, clearly offended by the accusations, defended himself.

The ojivioleta watched the boy closely, looking for any sign that he was lying.

"Mmm ... You seem to be telling the truth." He murmured easily accepting the boy's words. "So ... do you know who is responsible?"

"No. Sorry, but-"

Before I could finish the sentence, I notice out of the corner of my eye the movement of three people who had been very quiet since the girl's arrival.

The crooks tried to flee while the black-eyed man kept chatting absent-mindedly, but was stopped by the familiar sharp blade blocking his path.

"Did you guys do it?"

They raised their faces, meeting the black-haired's accusatory gaze.

"N-We haven't done anything!"

"It's true! We are innocent!"

"Why is it that I don't believe them?" The Son asked skeptically.

Despite his words, the thieves could not get the disbelief to erase from the black-eyed face.

"This ... is the work of ... Felt." The thickest bully spoke after the attempt of his companions.

"You mean the girl who left them abandoned?"

_'Did you have to remember that?' _The bandits thought with annoyance.

"Yes, yes! It must have been her!"

"Couldn't they be lying?" Gi's orange asked. "Look, blaming a girl is very cowardly."

"We're not lying, wrong-"

"I see".

Goku turned to meet the silver-haired girl, earning a "Don't ignore me!" Of the thief.

"The person you are looking for is a little girl who just passed through here, jumped over that wall and escaped through the rooftops." He said pointing to the end of the alley.

"It shouldn't be too far. I have to hurry ..."

The girl turned to leave the alley, but stopped just a few steps away.

"One last question. Did you do it?"

The girl when asking that, had her gaze fixed on the aching ruffians who were on the ground.

"Yes it was me". He easily admitted the Son, as if he wouldn't mind.

"What you just did is something that I just can't overlook."

The girl raising her hand several lights appeared, shining brightly as they joined in her hand.

The dark-haired man looked at this curiously. _'Do you plan to do a Ki attack?' _It was his first thought. _"It's not that ... I can't perceive an increase in their energy."_

Several projectiles left the girl's palm directly at him, who upon seeing them a feeling of unease invaded his body when he recognized what they were.

*** Break! * * Break! * * Break! ***

A sharp blade danced in all directions, destroying every block of ice within its reach, leaving small fragments that evaporated when it touched the ground.

The girl was surprised that her attacks were neutralized without effort. They weren't lethal or anything like that, but still, stopping them easily ...

"What is your problem?" The black-eyed man asked seriously.

His voice was deeper and more authoritative and a hint of anger could be seen in his sharp gaze that seemed to be growing.

The reason?

Goku is not in his best state of mind right now. Although you can act normal, the truth is that you are still dealing with various problems and having something to remind you of, can cause you to react in an irrational way.

The young woman watched cautiously at the change in the black-haired man's attitude as he prepared for a possible encounter.

The ruffians saw this as an opportunity. Taking advantage of the fact that neither of them seemed to want to move and thus managing to escape from the alley as quickly as possible.

The opponents stood watching each other, waiting for the right moment to make their move.

Goku took a deep breath and closed his eyes as a way to reassure himself, as he didn't want his emotions to take control of his actions.

He would finish this quickly and without hurting the girl. I just didn't want to do it.

The young woman watched, intrigued, with the eyes closed, while he breathed slowly and calmly. I thought about how to beat the black-eyed man without having to hurt him, but I leave those thoughts to see how he opened his eyes.

And it happened.

In the blink of an eye, six meters were traveled by the black-haired man, being a few centimeters from her before he could react.

Instinctively the girl raised both arms in an attempt to keep her distance from her attacker, but her small defense was knocked down by a simple blow that caused her to raise both hands.

The last thing the girl could look at was an intense onyx gaze fixed close to her violet eyes. And a silver flash that rushed straight to his head.

Then darkness.

* * *

And here is the English translation, courtesy of Google Translate.


End file.
